ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.5 "RYUSEITAI" 2
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 2 Vol.5 RYUSEITAI is the second single released by RYUSEITAI. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing # - Lyrics / Composition: Kenichi Maeyamada (前山田健一) - Arrangement: Tomohiro Nakatsuchi (中土智博) # - Lyrics: Makoto Furukawa (古川真) - Composition: Ryuhei Yamada (山田竜平) - Arrangement: Sakai Takuya (酒井拓也) - Arte Refact #'五色のShooting☆Star!!!!!' (Karaoke ver.) #'流星花火' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Chiaki Midori Kanata Tetora Shinobu 五色のShooting☆Star!!!!!= 五色のShooting☆Star!!!!! (Five-Colored Shooting☆Star!!!!!) - Kanji= 鉄虎： 拳で語れ （黒い炎） 忍： 闇を蹴飛ばせ （黄色い炎） 鉄虎&忍： それぞれが持ちつ 譲れぬ強さ 翠： 傷の数だけ （緑の炎） 奏汰： 固まる絆 （青の炎） 翠&奏汰： 抗いながら 惹かれ合っていく 千秋： 真っ赤に燃える 生命-いのち-の太陽 未来 照らし出せ 熱くたぎる 赤い炎！ ALL: 5つの色 さあ 1つに… ALL: Shooting Star! Shooting Star! 輝け！ 正義こそ 鉄虎： 真実と 忍： 信じてる 翠： 命がけ 奏汰： 守りぬけ 千秋： 泥にまみれながらも ALL: Shooting Star! Shooting Star! 刹那に 燃え続けろ （煌めく） この不屈の魂 鉄虎: 致命傷でも （黒い炎） 忍：またよにがえる （黄色い炎） 鉄虎&忍： 黒い夜空に 黄色い稲妻 翠： 戦うことは （緑の炎） 奏汰： 守りぬくこと （青の炎） 翠&奏汰： 緑と青の 地球の上で 千秋： 太陽のように 炎のように 熱く もっと熱く 正義のもとに 呼び寄せられた ALL: 5つの生命-いのち-が 1つに… ALL: Shooting Star! Shooting Star! 誓おう 守るべき 鉄虎: 大事な人 忍：仲間たち 翠： 信じる心 奏汰： 愛する思い 千秋： この身 切り裂かれても ALL: Shooting Star! Shooting Star! 五色の 流れ星よ （夜空に） 今 光を放て ALL: 苦しみも痛みも 希望の名のもとに 分かち合えるはずさ 絶対！ 絶対！ 絶対！ ALL: Shooting Star! Shooting Star! 輝け！ 正義こそ 鉄虎: 真実と 忍：信じてる 翠： 命がけ 奏汰： 守りぬけ 千秋： 泥にまみれながらも ALL: Shooting Star! Shooting Star! 刹那に 燃え続けろ （煌めく） この不屈の魂 光を放て - English= Speak with your fists (The black flames) Kick away the darkness (The yellow flames) Tetora & Shinobu: Each one's strength that cannot be given up. As many as the number of wounds, (The green flames) The bonds that take form. (The blue flames) Midori & Kanata: As they resist, they are drawn to one another. Burning bright red, life-giving sun, Illuminate the future. Red flames burning hotly! Five colors, now becoming one... Shooting Star! Shooting Star! Shine! Justice itself, Believing it is truth. Risking your life, Protecting to the end, Even if covered in dirt. Shooting Star! Shooting star! In the moment, Continue to burn, (Sparkle) this tireless spirit. Even if it's a fatal wound, (The black flames) We will be revived again. (The yellow flames) Tetora & Shinobu: In the black night, yellow lightning. To fight (The green flames) Is to protect to the end. (The blue flames) Midori & Kanata: On this green and blue planet. Like the sun, like flames, Hotly, hotter. We are called to justice's side. Five lives, now becoming one... Shooting Star! Shooting Star! Let us swear. Those who we should protect, The people important to us, Our comrades, A believing heart, Beloved thoughts, Even if these bodies are torn and tattered. Shooting Star! Shooting Star! Five-colored Shooting star, (in the night sky) shed your light now. Both suffering and pain too, in the name of hope, We should be able to share them. Absolutely! Absolutely! Absolutely! Shooting Star! Shooting Star! Shine! Justice itself, Believing it is truth. Risking your life, Protecting to the end, Even if covered in dirt. Shooting Star! Shooting star! In the moment, Continue to burn, (Sparkle) this tireless spirit. Shed your light. }} |-| 流星花火= 流星花火 (Meteor Fireworks) - Kanji= ALL: 正義の魂 燃え上がれ （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ソイヤ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ワッショイ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ソイヤ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ワッショイ！） 忍：一つ 人より人見知り 翠： 二つ 不真面目しかられて 奏汰： みっつ みまもでおぼれても 鉄虎： 四つ 余計な悩み捨て 千秋： 五つの炎で （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ソイヤ！） ALL: 祭りを照らせ （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ソイヤ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ワッショイ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ソイヤ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ワッショイ！） ALL: 正義の魂 打ち上げて （ワッショイ！） 夜空に炸裂 FIRE FIRE 憂鬱と言う名の悪を討ち 手をとり踊れば We are Winners 涙ぬぐった人々の 微笑みが 僕らのエナジー （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ソイヤ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ワッショイ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ソイヤ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ワッショイ！） 千秋： 泣いた迷子を抱きしめて 奏汰： ひともきんぎょもすくいましょ〜 忍：今日は人混み耐え忍び 翠： やるときゃやるよ５分だけ 鉄虎： コブシも御輿も （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ソイヤ！） ALL: 高く突き上げ （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ソイヤ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ワッショイ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ソイヤ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ワッショイ！） ALL: 正義の太鼓 打ち鳴らし 盛り上げ役こそ我がミッション （パッション！） 地球の何処でも駆けつけて お祭り騒ぎの いざ Showtime キミに飛び込む流れ星 その願い 僕らが叶えよう ALL: 人生 今日がツラくても ヤなこと忘れて歌おうか 世界の平和を祈るなら 昨日の敵さえ You are Members ALL: 流星花火 打ち上げて （ワッショイ！） 夜空に炸裂 FIRE FIRE 憂鬱と言う名の悪を討ち 手をとり踊れば We are Winners 涙ぬぐった人々の 微笑みが 僕らのエナジー ああ 燃え上がれ 正義の魂 （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ソイヤ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ワッショイ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ソイヤ！） （ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ハッ！ワッショイ！） - English= Spirit of justice, blaze brightly. (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Soiya!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Wasshoi!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Soiya!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Wasshoi!) One - Shyer than most people, Two - Scolded for not being serious, Three - Even if we drown near the surface of the water, Four - Throwing away unnecessary worries, With the Five flames, (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Soiya!) Light up the festival! (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Soiya!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Wasshoi!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Soiya!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Wasshoi!) Send up the spirit of justice (Wasshoi!) Explosion in the night sky, FIRE FIRE. Strike the evil named melancholy. If we take each others' hands and dance, We are Winners. The people who have wiped their tears, Their smiles are our energy. (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Soiya!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Wasshoi!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Soiya!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Wasshoi!) Hug the lost child who was crying, Let's save (scoop up) both people and goldfish~ Today, endure the crowds. When I do something, I do it, you know. For just five minutes. Both fists and mikoshi too, (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Soiya!) Thrust them up high. (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Soiya!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Wasshoi!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Soiya!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Wasshoi!) Strike the drums of justice and make them resound Being the life of the party, itself, is our mission (Mission!) Rushing to anywhere in the world, The merrymaking showtime, now. The shooting star that leaps into you, That wish, we will make it come true. Bwa ha ha! The festival this time, we, Ryuseitai, will make it lively too! Ahh, really, you are too intense, aren't you? But festivals, they raise the tension! There are street stalls set up all over the place, de gozaru! You have trouble deciding what to eat, de gozaru yo! Ehehe, everybody, if you run, you'll fall down, you know! It's hot. And there are a lot of people, and all. *sigh* I'm depressed. Life, even if it's hard today, Shall we forget the bad things and sing? If you pray for the peace of the world, Then even yesterday's enemies, You are Members. Send up the Ryusei fireworks (Wasshoi!) Explosion in the night sky, FIRE FIRE. Strike the evil named melancholy. If we take each others' hands and dance, We are Winners. The people who have wiped their tears, Their smiles are our energy. Blaze brightly, spirit of justice. (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Soiya!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Wasshoi!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Soiya!) (Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Wasshoi!) }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第2弾 vol.05 流星隊 試聴動画 RYUSEITAI Unit Song CD 2.jpg RYUSEITAI Unit Song CD - 2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__